Dungeon Master Mickenzie
Master Mickenize originates from Washington where she first started playing D&D late high school. Being invited by Master Danyon who had been a player before her for many years before becoming a DM. She played with fierce, assassin, rouge like females with a habit of almost always being a were-creature. After many games of these strong female characters that very much reflected her own personality she caught the eye of Master Danyon. It was all because of D&D that they found each other and fell in love. Love at first sight (of a rampaging kill involving betrayal and the creation of the phrase "Pulling a Scott"). Player Mickenzie joined the Neumont Pathfinder club after moving down to Salt Lake to follow Danyon on his quest for knowledge, being invited by her good friends Master Emerson and Master Jake. She joined Player Danyon with team Bastards as Carlos. Soon after Player Danyon became Master Danyon but Mickenize continued to be a player for a few months until the day when Master Jake needed to step down for schooling. After much encouragement Player Mickenzie became Master Mickenzie and was given Jake's old group. She made many mistakes in the beginning, trying to copy Master Danyon's style. After a very hard push of the reset button for both her and her players, she came into her own and found her own style. Dungeon Mastering Style Master Mickenzie very much likes to go with the flow. Often letting the players run down a path they choose then finding monsters along the way using the large case of mini's from Master Danyon. Her selection is largely based on coolness and appropriateness over challenge rating, often adjusting this CR for the players to compensate. She is creative on the fact that she can come up with elaborate stories on the spot and connect stories from past games. Making up new locations is also a habit she indulges in along with detailed world building. Her play style is a even mix of monster fighting, puzzle solving and Role Play. Often making up mechanics not found in the books in order to make new and refreshing game play. Role Play is an important skill to have when playing in Mickenize's games. Often her players can get out of many situations using brains over brawns. If you do not have this skill, learn quickly or prepare to sit back for most of the games. Mickenzie also often fights for fairness amongst players when it comes to loot. This is reflective in her player style and has transferred over into her DM style as well. Word from the wise, Mickenzie is very much like Master Emerson in the fact that Dragons are amazing creatures and she loves them. Her play style 4 out of 5 times will have the dragon be a friend rather then foe. Attack first and prepare to die. Bonus Experience Opportunities Mickenzie includes bonus exp inside the lump sum of the exp that the players get at the end of the game. This extra exp comes from the amount and quality of role play done that section along with her evaluation of how you handled her puzzles. Missions Overseen Into the Ivory Labyrinth (Ending) Vial Plane DisneyLAND Erotessera Defense Snakes? Not a problem! 5 Kingdoms The Fashion Guild Tryouts Maiden's Gems Category:Dungeon Masters